piano
by dayjuana
Summary: [10 drabbles] Rain and games, smiling at the sky, broken promises, strange people, restarting, a long time ago, living underground and an unforgivable sin. [mostly crack!pairings]


pi**a**no  
drabbles  
«— — — — —

o1: whole note ;; rain

It didn't **rain** very often here in Twilight Town. Raining always spoiled the plans that the Twilight Town Gang had. Hayner didn't like getting wet, Pence was worried that his camera would get wet, but Olette, Olette loved the rain. It was a change of scenery for her; she loved the smell, the taste, and the colors. One could say that when it rained everything was grey, but not to Olette. Everything was colorful, different and full of life. She would dance in the **rain**, not caring who saw her, because he, whoever he was, would always dance with her.

o2: dotted half ;; games  
They always played **games**, any game. Hide-and-go-seek, tag, follow the leader, they would play it all. They ran around the islands and screamed at the top of their lungs until they could barely even talk. Blood rushed through their veins, eyes grew wide as they played. And they liked to play pretend, he was the knight and she was the princess. Then he would rescue her out of the tower and marry her, giving her the happily ever after. In reality she really wasn't his princess, and he really wasn't her prince. But he didn't know. She hated their **games**.

o3: half note ;; sky  
She could almost remember his eyes, they were beautiful, like little pieces of the **sky**. They were like the sky, when he was sad they turned grey, when he was mad they turned into stormy skies, they were almost always a summer sky blue though. Like the sky at the beach when they played on the sad, on the island where they grew up in. Like the summer days they would sit and wonder what was out there in the world, just waiting for them to discover. And then his name came back to her, it was the **sky**, "Sora."

o4: quarter note ;; smile  
Fuu didn't know it but she had a beautiful **smile**. She didn't smile very often, even less than she talked, but when she did, oh, it lit up the whole room. Demyx liked to see that smile. He would try everything to make her smile, jokes, pranks, silly faces, and even hurting himself on purpose, but she never smiled for him. Not once, not ever. Never. Finally, after a while, poor Demyx gave up, but little did he know it was then when Fuu smiled. Her lips curled upwards in an amused **smile**, and laughed. Almost like laughing for him.

o5: eighth note ;; promise  
They both made **promise**s to two separate girls who were so similar. Kairi and Olette. They both were sweet, kind, gentle, and slightly bossy at times, but it added to their charm. Both girls saw right through them whenever they had a problem. Sora and Roxas. Sora and Kairi were best friends, so they made a promise, "I'll come back to you, promise!" Roxas and Olette were best friends, so they made a promise, "We'll always be friends, promise!" Sora left, Roxas disappeared. Both girls were upset and worried. In the end, only one of the boys kept their **promise**.

o6: whole rest ;; strange  
Alice was one **strange** girl, Axel noted as soon as he met her. Crazy almost, but she was sweet and innocent, so he soon forgot that she was even a bit odd compared to everyone else. Alice was always polite, "I beg your pardon, sir?" "Really, I shouldn't." Even though Axel told her many, many times that he didn't like it when she called him 'Sir', made him sound too old. He didn't look old, did he? It made him sad whenever Alice had to leave the white room he was in, because to them, he was the **strange **one.

o7: half rest ;; restart  
"I like you a lot!" Green eyes looked scared as the patiently waited for the blond boy's reaction. He scratched his head. "I d-don't know what to say, Olette. We're best friends; wouldn't it be weird if we were dating and stuff?" She looked as if she were about to cry. "It's alright, I understand." She turned to leave. "Wait!" The blue eyed boy shouted, and ran after her. The image froze. "We can't have him falling in love, Naminé; it'll just break his heart." The man chuckled as the girl nodded, and words flickered on the screen. **System Restarted.**

o8: quarter rest ;; ago  
It was a long time** ago**, Selphie recalled, that they were friends. Sometimes too long ago. He was always cheerful, she remembered, but at times he could be solemn and listen. He was always around Kairi and Riku, being his clumsy, loud self. And sometimes, Selphie remembered, she had a bit of a crush on him. Sorta, kinda, maybe, yes. She liked him, and butterflies fluttered in her stomach when he smiled. But the memory of him, the way he laughed, his hair, his eyes, his smile, started fading away… Until he was just once upon a time, long **ago**.

o9: eighth rest ;; underground  
Everyone in Twilight Town lived **underground**, in the dark, because no one knew the real dangers of the world. It was a utopia, safe from the outside world. So safe, always safe, nothing ever happened there. They were all so carefree, nothing changed, children laughed, families loved each other, there was no hurt in the town, no divorce, and everything was so perfect it made the three puke. Everything wasn't all so perfect when you looked into it, because the Twilight Town Gang knew, they didn't live **underground** like everyone else. They knew just how imperfect the world actually was.

1o: dolce ;; sin  
This was a** sin**, falling in love with him. He was so unattainable, yet so addicting. He was a shadow of Sora, almost Sora, almost.  
This was a **sin**, falling in love with her. She was so otherworldly, yet so persistent. She kept on coming back into his mind, always.  
This was a **sin**, falling in love with him. He was a stranger to her, yet so familiar. Her hero that rescued her from the tower.  
This was a **sin**, falling in love with her. She was different, yet so alike. Just like the princess, but she was a witch.

**foot-notes: **well, they fixed my computer. but i was waiting for the internet, so i went looking for something to write. x3 they are all exactly 100 words. they dun make any sense but oh wells. :D  
apply normal disclaimers


End file.
